Accidental
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: Unexpected? Yes. Accidental? Absolutely. Wasn't supposed to happen? Most definitely. But they're not going to let the world stop them. [Oneshot, RobRae]


_Summary_: Unexpected? Yes. Accidental? Absolutely. Wasn't supposed to happen? Most definitely. But they're not going to let the world stop them. (One shot, Rob/Rae)

Toboe LoneWolf: …Don't hurt me. XD A one-shot for EmaniaHilel's contest. May I also mention that this fic went way off on the other side of the spectrum of Rob/Rae? Or even, the deep end? Because it did. My excuse is that love does crazy things to you. And remember folks: this is humor. All for fun.

_Disclaimer_: Toboe LoneWolf does not own Teen Titans.  
Inspired by the song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. Yes, you read that correctly. No, this is not a song-fic.

* * *

**Accidental**

They didn't know how or when or why, but they had. It was completely accidental.

Raven floated just above the rooftop's edge, watching the sunrise. Vaguely she heard the door creak and the clunking sounds of steel-toed boots before two arms draped around her.

"Morning," Robin murmured into her hair.

She smiled slightly as she reached up and cupped one of his hands with hers. "Morning."

They watched in silence, taking in the ever-breathtaking view of the sun coming up for a new day. Rays of light peaked out from the horizon, shimmering in a multitude of colors, reflecting off a perfect blue sky. Raven leaned back just a little, relaxing in Robin's comforting hold.

"It's our day off," Robin reminded her, playing with a bit of her hair. "What are you planning to do?"

"…Let me guess. You have something planned." Raven said with a deadpan voice.

Robin tilted his head slightly, as if thinking. "No, not really."

"Mmm-hmm."

"…Bungee-jumping?"

Raven blinked and looked upward into Robin's face, who was grinning like a fool. She raised one eyebrow. "I do believe you just said 'bungee-jumping.' "

"Indeed I did, my lady. What doth the lady think of this?"

Raven shook her head and brushed off Robin's arms, coming back down to stand on the rooftop. "You're crazy."

"Absolutely." Robin took two steps and swept up Raven, cradling him in her arms. "Ready, my lady?"

Raven squeaked and clutched Robin's shirt. "_Robin!_ What are you—" she saw Robin step onto the edge. "Oh _no_."

"Oh _yes_."

"You're crazy."

"You've said that already."

"Just wanted to confirm that before we leap off the building," Raven said in all seriousness.

Robin tilted his head just a little and winked. "Absolutely, milady."

And with that, he leapt off the edge.

Raven bit down on the sudden urge to scream wildly as wind whistled past them. Robin, on the other hand, had no compunction to letting loose a large whoop of excitement as they both fell. Simply free-falling downwards, hanging onto each other as they accelerated through the air, falling faster and faster into a breathtaking swirl of colors rushing past them.

With a soft "click" Robin lifted his left arm and shot out his grappling hook, the anchor zipping upwards and wrapping around the edge of the top of the Tower, latching on tightly. With a lurch the two stopped their descent and began rising in a dramatic curve, arcing up back to the top of the tower. That fluttering, butterfly feeling centered inside Raven, making her lightheaded and giddy.

She couldn't help but squeal in laughter, mixing with Robin's Tarzan yell as they flew upwards.

_x x x _

Beast Boy blinked as he madly punched buttons on the game controller. "Cy, did you hear that?"

Cyborg stuck out his tongue, leaning a bit towards the left, trying to keep ahead of Beast Boy. "Naw, what?"

"Screaming."

"I didn't hear—" Cyborg paused the game. He tilted his head.

At that moment in the window behind the large screen TV they saw Robin and Raven swoop up. Faintly they could hear, _"Rrrrrroooooobiiiiiin!"_

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Aw man, they did it _again_."

_x x x_

At the very top of their arc, in that moment right before falling again, Raven's black magic flashed and the two of them gently floated back down to the roof of the tower, hair askew and grinning manically. Raven's platform came to a neat stop a foot above the rooftop. With a bit of exaggerated flair Robin stepped off and set Raven back down.

Robin smirked as he brushed a strand of hair out of Raven's face. "Told ya."

Raven tapped his nose. "Of course, you circus performer."

"What can I say?" Robin swept out his arms. "I'm a player."

Raven smiled, and took a step to the side, returning to the edge once more. She gazed over at the horizon, this time with the sun shining clearly. It was quiet for a moment; not awkward, merely an interlude.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Raven said, with her back to Robin. "The two of us."

"The 'why us?' "

"The 'why everything,' " Raven said, amused. She turned her head slightly to look at Robin. "It's not like the two of us woke up one morning and had a revelation that we loved each other, or even liked each other. And yet it seems almost purely…"

"Accidental," Robin finished.

"Like that," Raven agreed. She paused, trailing a finger along the concrete edge. "We really shouldn't, but we are…"

"Shouldn't have, wouldn't have, couldn't have." Robin walked up, standing beside her. He crossed his arms, gazing at the horizon as well. "But that doesn't matter, because it _has_."

Silence again.

Raven's mouth twitched. "I'm fairly certain that there is a whole set of clichéd sayings that would apply to this moment, but I'd really rather not say one."

Robin laughed. He turned and leaned back on his elbows, facing Raven. "Who cares what the world thinks? Come on, Raven. Leave the world behind."

Suddenly, the Titan's alarm system went off. Robin grimaced, but straightened. Raven tapped her blinking red broach. "Unfortunately, the world has other plans."

**x x x x x**

Over the course of beating the bad guys, coming back to the Tower to rest, arguing over food, getting called out again, and yet another false Slade alarm (the police were being real jumpy for some reason), the Titans returned to the Tower late at night.

Beast Boy yawned, stretching out his arms as he passed through the entrance doors to the Tower. "Dude, I'm _tired_, and today was our day off training! I can't believe the police called us out on a Slade sighting that wasn't actually him at 1 AM in the _morning_…"

"Yeah…" Cyborg's eyes gleamed. "Who's for waffles?"

Starfire clapped her hands. "Yes! We should take part in an early breakfast."

"As long as it's vegetarian, I'm in. I'm starving," Beast Boy whined. "And we didn't even get to finish dinner, and I made this really cool dish of tofu—"

"Aw man, that stuff?" Cyborg groaned. "BB, that stuff was orange!"

"It's supposed to be!"

"_Bright_ orange!"

Starfire watched the two's animated conversation, amused. She glanced behind her to speak to Robin and stopped. He wasn't there. But he'd been following them on the R-Cycle, surely they could not have left him behind… "Robin?" She rose higher in the air, looking. "Where are you?"

Cyborg paused in his 'BB Beat Down,' momentarily covering Beast Boy's mouth with his large hands to stop the shouting. "Huh? Star, what're you doing?"

"I cannot locate Robin…" Starfire pushed open the entrance doors. "…Or friend Raven."

"Mmmfph!" Beast Boy banged his hand against Cyborg's metallic arm.

With a semi-apologetic grin Cyborg let go of Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy grimaced and wiped his mouth. "Dude, I could totally transform and kick your butt." Ignoring Cyborg's sequential protest, he turned to Starfire. "Robin and Raven? They're probably being all mushy. Cy and I saw 'em jump off the Tower this morning."

Cyborg shook his head. "Man, those two do some crazy things."

Starfire closed the doors, coming back down to the ground. "Is there not an Earth saying that 'Love makes one do crazy things?' "

"Yep. They took the R-Cycle right?" Beast Boy jabbed a thumb behind him. "I can just imagine the crazy things they're gonna do together on the R-Cycle."

**x x x x x**

Contrary to belief or the imaginations of the rest of the titans, Robin and Raven were _not_ jumping off bridges with the R-Cycle, nor were they making out passionately under a starry night sky, and neither were they dancing wildly at a late night club.

…They _were_, however, racing down the empty Jump City highway fast enough to consider having a terminal velocity option installed on the R-Cycle.

Robin pressed the gas pedal a little bit more. "Come on, Raven! I know you have a need for speed!"

"If I had a need for speed, I would just teleport to my destination." Raven said behind him, her arms encircling Robin's waist. The tiny microphones inside the two's helmet's made Raven's sarcasm loud and clear. "Seriously, Robin. This is why we left the others?"

Robin knew that Raven had a smirk on her face just now, contrary to her deadpan statement. He grinned even more and flipped a switch on his left handlebar. "Off road!"

And with that, they careened off the highway and off onto the rocky, bumpy, hilly countryside. Robin gave a loud whoop as they became airborne momentarily, Raven's cloak billowing out behind them as it caught the air. With a heavy crunch they landed, spraying dirt everywhere, until they launched upwards again. Bouncing up and down and flying off miniature hills, their adrenaline hyped up, the two of them defying every convention the world said they should adhere to.

They should be the calm, serious ones. They should be the ones people looked up to. They should carefully weigh out their options and choose the one that was _right_, the one that made sense, the one that superheroes should always take. They should be "professional" and keep their distance, for the good of the team. They were too similar, too different, too dark, to be this way.

They shouldn't be outside on a random whim. They shouldn't take almost reckless actions. They shouldn't be leaping off buildings, riding motorcycles at high speeds, or laughing wildly together.

They shouldn't be in love.

Aw, screw the world.

Robin leapt over a scrubby piece of underbrush and turned the handlebars sharply, bringing the R-Cycle to an abrupt stop. He took off his helmet, shaking his head to unplaster his hair. Raven did the same, running her hands through her hair to get it into some sensible form.

Robin still had that silly grin on his face as got off the motorcycle, holding his helmet against his waist. "Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it?" He stretched out his hand to help Raven off.

She tossed her helmet at him instead, Robin easily catching it with his other hand. She swung her leg over and hopped off the motorcycle. "Robin, your idea of fun is exceedingly high levels of adrenaline," Raven said as she brushed dirt off her arms.

"And yours isn't?" He put the helmets away and walked over towards the back, getting down on his knees and rummaging in a compartment.

"Only sometimes." She shifted her weight to one leg, resting one hand on her waist. "Alright, and _now_ will you tell me just exactly why you decided we were going to leave the others?" She waved her other hand at their surroundings, which was a secluded little beach enclosed by the rocky terrain they'd just ridden through.

"It was—" Robin said dramatically, raising his finger as he continued rummaging, "—our day _off_. And that means _ice cream_."

Finally he raised his head and displayed a small tub of strawberry ice cream. Raven rolled her eyes; Robin, the Boy Wonder of Packaging, able to hide whole frozen ice cream containers in a small motorcycle compartment. Robin raised his eyebrow knowingly, that all-too-familiar face of _'you know you want to.'_

Raven raised her hands in mock defeat. "Fine. I surrender to the strawberry ice cream."

He grinned and presented Raven with a spoon, flourishing it with a twirl. Raven smirked and caught it with her powers. The two of them sat down at the edge of the cliff, heads close together as they dug into the small pint of ice cream.

"You know, we still could have done this at the Tower," Raven said as she licked off her spoon.

Robin dug his spoon into the ice cream, making sure to get a chunk of a strawberry piece before scooping it out. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same. First we'd have to argue on the kind of ice cream…"

"Point taken." The corner of her mouth lifted. "And of course, we wouldn't have had the exhilarating experience of off road biking."

"See?" Robin pointed with his spoon. "I knew you were an adrenaline junkie at heart."

"Again, only in moderation."

They sat in comfortable silence, sharing the ice cream. Sometimes they paused and looked up at the night sky. Sometimes his arm would wrap around her waist. Sometimes she'd lean a little closer towards him. And sometimes they'd whisper the sweet nothings that people in love do. All while eating strawberry ice cream.

Raven held up the considerably lighter tub of ice cream. "And _this_—" she said as she turned the container around, "—is the reason we came out here tonight." She stared at it, as if internally debating the philosophical value of eating ice cream.

"Yep. To eat a whole pint of strawberry ice cream, all by ourselves." He tipped the container a little to look inside. "Whoa. We really did." He stuck his spoon in and scrapped the last bit of ice cream. Quickly he licked it off his spoon, sticking his tongue out impishly at Raven.

Raven smirked. "Well, our reason for being here is gone. Now what, oh Boy Wonder?"

Robin tilted his head as he put his spoon down. "Have you ever played that kid's game where you just twirl around in circles?"

"What?"

Robin stood up and stretched out his arms. "Come on, Raven. We've left the world behind. It's just us and sky now." He looked down at Raven. "You said this morning that our love was almost accidental. Well you know what? I don't care, and I'll bet you don't either."

He bent downwards and grabbed Raven's hands, the empty ice cream container dropping to the ground. "Come on, Raven," he said again, pulling her down towards the beach. "Let the world turn without you tonight."

And they began to twirl.

Raven stumbled at first, but Robin's firm grasp held her steady. Leaning back and pulling against each others arms, they spun around in circles, faster and faster, gazing into each other's faces. Slowly a smile grew on Raven's face to match Robin's as they twirled around on the beach, twirling like two innocent little children.

As if they shed off all of their inhibitions, they let go of each other, falling into their own idyllic circles. Spreading out their arms and skipping across the sand, they stared up into the sky watching the stars spin. Around and around, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, coming together and falling apart, underneath a perfect night sky. No one except for them, twirling in circles, an impromptu dance with the steps found in the roots of childhood. The days of innocence, the days of freedom, the days when their imaginary worlds were real.

No, they did not care what the real world had to say about them.

They'd deal with the world later. But for now, they were in love.

Up and down the little beachside, scattering sand, they spun around in circles until they fell alongside each other, their heads close together as they looked upward and felt the world go by. Breathless from laughter, they lay in the sand as the stars circled above them and the ground beneath spinning with the two of them at the center, the center of a spinning, rotating, crazy, crazy world of love.

Raven stretched out her hand and intertwined her fingers with Robin's. "Robin?"

"Mmm?" He rolled over, sand crunching as he shifted. Letting go of Raven's hand he brushed a strand of hair, his finger trailing down her jawbone. Raven followed with her own hand, her tiny hand covering his.

"You were right." Suddenly she rose up on her elbows, flipping Robin over. Leaning down, her breath coasting closely over his mouth, she stared into Robin's eyes, through the ever-present mask, into eyes that she knew were laughing with her.

Raven smirked as she closed the distance between them. "Screw the world."

_Accidentally in love. _


End file.
